


He'd Lie

by sandersonsister



Series: He'd Lie [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone figured it out, he'd lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'd Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, or any of its characters, and I do not make any money off of this story.

The first time Connor realized that he might have more than ‘friend’ feelings for Stephen was when the man told him he wasn’t his type. What kind of luck was that? 

Connor knew he didn’t stand a chance- even if the man hadn’t told him so, he would have known. But to hear it stated so bluntly- just to be told flat out that he ‘wasn’t his type’ was horrible. 

Though, it sure did explain a few things. Like the fact that whenever he saw Stephen and Abby laughing and smiling at each other, flirting outrageously, Connor would feel like he had been punched in the stomach. Or when Abby had told him that Stephen asked her to dinner, Connor had to fight to keep the smile on his face because he would have rather hit something. 

He thought it had been Abby- that she was the reason he felt like this. That he was jealous of the way Stephen was with her. But when it was just Connor and Abby… Connor wasn’t really that interested. He would almost go as far to say that he was sort of bored. He liked Abby, really, but he didn’t feel the insane urge to touch her skin, or run his fingers through her hair.

He had told himself that the reason he had spent so much time at the hospital after Stephen’s accident was because he was afraid that one of their ‘team’ had been so close to dying. That, and the fact Abby was still hanging around, hoping Stephen would remember that he had asked her out. 

Now he had to admit it to himself- he was there because of Stephen. Sure, he was still terrified because Stephen had almost died, but probably not for the reason he thought. And he was hoping that Stephen never remembered asking Abby to dinner- not because he wanted Abby, but because he wanted Stephen.

Which just made him think what a bad friend he really was, and not just to Abby, but to Stephen too. Plus, if he really did care about Stephen, shouldn’t he want him to be happy? Isn’t that what you were supposed to do in situations like this?

So, as he started to fully comprehend his little… revelation, he had to listen to Abby, complaining about Stephen. Talking about how great he looked in a wetsuit. Blah, blah, blah. He knew he was being rude, snapping at her and trying to ignore most of what she said, but he couldn’t stop himself. It was too soon for him to smile and pretend everything was okay.

It was hours later, when the anomaly had finally closed, when everyone was safe and Helen Cutter was in custody, that he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder as he started to leave. “What’s wrong with you, lately?” Stephen asked, a frown on his handsome face. “You seem… odd. Odder than usual.”

Connor moved away instantly, not liking the way his breath hitched and a shock traveled down his arm from where Stephen’s hand rested on his shoulder. “Nothing. You remembering anything yet?”

Stephen watched him carefully, a frown on his face. “Connor, are you sure everything is-“

“Have to go. Plans,” Connor told him curtly, moving away quickly and moving off out of sight. He heard Stephen muttering something behind him, but he kept moving until he could no longer hear him.

He just needed time. Time away from Stephen and Abby, time to think about what he had figured out. He would just go home, watch a movie, and by tomorrow he would be able to pretend everything was fine. He would be able to smile, and joke, and laugh. And he would make sure no one realized that he had fallen hard for Stephen Hart.

And if anyone did figure it out, or confront him about it, he’d lie.


End file.
